That Special Person
by Cpl.Baker
Summary: Weiss makes a massive mistake. So she turns to the only person she can, Blake. Monochrome Romance. Not too slow but not too fast. Cover image by Tumblr user dashingicecream
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**have fun reading Hope you enjoy,**

**Baker**

* * *

Blake sat awkwardly on the couch. In front of her paced Weiss, her best friend for several years now. Weiss, obviously upset about something, had called Blake, practically begging for her to come over.

"I can't believe it, this is the worst thing to ever fucking happen! Why me? Of all people why me?" Weiss practically screamed, as she continues to pace back and forth.

Trying to calm her down, Blake reached her hand up and grabbed Weiss.

"Weiss, take a deep breath" she said. "Take a deep breath, sit down and tell me what's wrong." Blake urged her to calm down.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss tried to calm herself. Not working as much as she had hoped for, she followed Blake's second order and sat down.

The two now sat on the small couch, barely larger than a love seat. It sat pushed against the back wall of the apartment's small living room. The apartment itself was quite small, though it was just what Weiss needed; one bedroom, one bathroom, with a small living room/dining room and a kitchen.

Though, Weiss always seemed to be looking for someone to share it with, she just couldn't find the right person. Blake had noticed this, though she never brought it up, out of respect.

She too was looking for that special someone, though Blake had one difference. Something that even Weiss, her best friend wasn't aware of. Blake was lesbian, she had accepted this fact about herself since she was 15. Though she was worried that Weiss wouldn't be as accepting had she would hope for.

"Fine okay," Weiss said taking another deep breath, this time holding it in for a few seconds. Exhaling, Weiss continued to try and compose herself.

"Well, you know that Cardin guy, right?" Weiss asked rather shyly.

"The pervert?" Blake asked. Weiss' gaze lowered as Blake spoke. "Oh Weiss! What happened, are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"Blake, I messed up, I thought he liked me. I really did. I thought that it would be different. Blake... I really did mess up here." Weiss exclaimed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I just really wanted it to work. I wasn't thinking, and I messed up." Weiss' gaze remanded lowered, though Blake could see that tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Weiss, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, I promise. Just tell me what happened. Okay?" Blake said, keeping her voice low in an attempt to keep Weiss calm "Just take your time, you don't have to tell me everything. Only what you feel comfortable with sharing."

"Okay, okay. I just, I thought it would be just a normal date." Weiss stated letting out a nervous laugh. "We went to Winter's Rose. That kinda classy restaurant on 2nd street, the food was alright. A lot better than the date turned out to be."

* * *

"Come on let's go back to my place." Cardin encouraged. He did pay for dinner so Weiss felt like she owed him something, so her hand was kind of forced. At least the ride home and just lounge around his house, maybe watch a movie.

"Okay sure, how far is it from here?" Weiss asked getting into Cardin's car.

"Not too far, only about fifteen minutes away" Cardin stated matter-of-factly

"Oh. Okay I guess that's not too bad." Weiss said, her voice somewhat nervous. She didn't want to be in the car with Cardin any longer than she needed to. She didn't even like him too much either. 'Why the hell did I go on a date with him anyway?' she asked herself

After what seemed like the most awkward fifteen minutes of Weiss' life, the car finally came to a stop.

"Okay we're here" Cardin said pointing towards a large apartment building "I live on the twelfth floor" getting out of the car the two walked towards the building front door. A small walk and another awkward ride, this time in an elevator.

Walking towards, what Weiss assumed was Cardin's room she was hit with a wave or regret. She started to question everything about the night, why she was here, practically standing on Cardin's doorstep, why the date even happened in the first place. 'I don't even like guys that much, why do I even bother' she thought.

"Well are you going to come in?" Cardin asked, holding the door to his apartment open.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Weiss said, she was starting to get an uneasy about going to Cardin's apartment, he did have a horrid reputation with women. But, she still went with it. Hoping that nothing bad would happen.

Sitting on one side of Cardin's couch, Weiss couldn't help but cringe as she looked at Cardin sitting there, looking at her expectantly. Weiss knew she wasn't ready for this, but Cardin's eyes were filled with lust as they slowly moved up and down mentally undressing the Angel in front of him.

She knew she had to do something before he became too wild, but as she opened her mouth to say something Cardin lost control, unleashing the lust filled beast within.

The lustful brute smashed his lips against hers, pushing her against the end of the couch as Weiss's eyes were opened wide in surprise. She desperately tried to fight back, but the overwhelming mass on top of her was too much for her frail frame. He finally pulled back, breathing in much needed air as he tightened his grip on Weiss.

"CARDIN," Weiss screamed, as she coughed from the lack of air "I demand you get off me this instant!"

Cardin only smiled, already too far to control himself, as he slowly started to forcefully undress her, against her will. Weiss knew she had to do something, desperately searching for something to get the brute off her. Just as Cardin finally was able to control the heiress, Weiss felt something and grabbed onto it.

She swung it hard into Cardin, desperately trying to escape. He screamed in pain, letting go of everything to stop the bleeding. Weiss shoved him off, running into the hallway, leaving Cardin on the floor tending to his wounds. She knew she had to get back to her apartment, but she pulled out her phone dialing the number of her most trusted friend.

* * *

Blake wanted nothing more than to embrace and comfort her friend, but she was still too worried about Weiss' disapproval towards her sexuality. 'But' Blake thought, 'maybe that's all she needs is a hug, she may just think nothing of it.'

So, Blake did it, moving closer to Weiss, she wrapped her arms around the silver haired girl. To Blake's surprise Weiss embraced the hug, even going so far as to move closer to Blake. Blake could feel her friend's tears rolling onto her shoulder. But she just sat there, contently holding her best friend, and love of her life. 'How am I going to tell her how I feel' Blake pondered.

Weiss wept for what felt like hours. She wept about every mistake she had made, either it be about her mistakes as a small child, or her failed attempts at trying to find that special person.

"Why do I even bother trying anymore," Weiss cried out into Blake's shoulder. 'It's not like I even like guys anyway.' Weiss thought. Though the thought of being openly gay always scared Weiss. How her parents would react if she came out, or coming home with a girl scared Weiss beyond belief. Her friends wouldn't accept her anymore.

No one knew, she wanted to tell someone, it was gnawing at her on the inside keeping it in for this long, lying to everyone she knew. She just wanted to tell someone so bad. She felt like it had to be Blake. Weiss had thought about telling Blake for a long time. But, what if she reacted the exact way she had expected and resented their friendship. At that point Weiss would truly be all alone in the world.

"Shhhh, Weiss it's okay, you'll also have me. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I promise." The black clad girl whispered. She ran one of her hands up from its spot on Weiss' back, towards the back of the white clad women's head.

"I just. I want to mean something to someone." Weiss said again, lifting her head from Blake's shoulder, breaking the hug.

Blake felt herself sadden a bit as Weiss pulled away, the two still sat close on the couch, neither wanting to move.

"Weiss you mean everything to me." Blake expressed 'more than you could imagine.' She wanted to express her feelings towards Weiss. Tell her how much she loved her, and she just wanted Weiss to love her back.

Weiss felt like she needed to tell Blake, though she was still hopelessly scared of how Blake would react. Weiss felt like she owed it to Blake, seeing as she had always been there for her. 'I'll tell her I'm gay, then maybe sometime later I can tell her how I feel about her.'

After a minute of silence Weiss finally said "Blake, I need to tell you something. And you need to swear not to tell anyone."

"Okay, sure. Whatever you need." Blake said. 'What could she want to tell me that I have to swear not to tell anyone' the onyx haired female thought. 'She could. No that's impossible. But what if she is.' Blake passed the idea of Weiss being lesbian, she knew that it was solely because she had feeling for Weiss that she wanted to believe that Weiss was gay.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my first fanfic, or story for that matter. So I hope you like it, Not much to say about myself. Special thanks to Draven (13Eclipse37) and Raging (TheRagingGamer) for helping with editing and motivate me to keep writing. Raging also helped a lot with the flash back scene in this chapter. Also thanks to the Reiss Steam chat for being epic and helping motivate me as well. Also check out my good friends Cat (LazyKatze) and Elfen (elfenlied1012) they are amazing writers and I have gotten some inspiration from them. This is an Modern!AU so no semblances and stuff like that. So yeah. Favourite, Follow, and Review. A mix of the three or all three would be greatly appreciated.**

**See you next time,**

**Baker**


	2. Important

I'm so sorry everyone, but with school and other things I can't focus on sticking to one idea, like I need to in order to write TSP,. With that being said though, I am writing a one-off, so that'll be up within the next week hopefully. According to Draven (One of my editors) the piece is already looking better than Chapter one of this beloved story. The one-off is monochrome, and kinda smutty. So if you dont want to read it you dont have to. So look forward to 'Just Playing Around'. So TSP is on Hiatus for now, but other smaller projects are in the works.

Love you all,

Baker


End file.
